The Misfit
by unlucky one
Summary: Its been months after she left and he can't stop himself from missing her. everyday, he wakes up, hoping that she'll change her mind and come home. After all the things Rin told him, Seshumaru still waits...and waits.
1. Chapter 1

authors note:Sorry. i wasn't able to post new stories. I got caught with "something." Sooo I was moping around and I was listening to this song.. Pour me out by He Is We...So I thought of a story and here it is...Enjoy and please review.

_Wake up in the morning, its not so bad_

_I can taste you on my lips, and it makes me sad,_

_There's a part of me that just wants you back,_

_You're the one thing I want, that I never did have._

_That I never did have. .._

Seshumaru lay restless on his bed, sleep miles away from him. He reached out his hand on the opposite side of the bed where she used to lie, imagining that she's still there, sleeping with him. Burying his head in the pillow he can smell her. Her scent. Before he could stop himself he let out a whimper of sadness and longing. Holding the pillow close to his chest, he waited for sleep to take him away.

He squinted his eyes against the light passing through his window.

"Another day without you." he murmured. Letting out a sigh as he gaze at their picture beside the bed.

Its been months and he hadn't heard a single word from her, nor a short call or a letter. Still, everyday he wakes up believing that she might turn up on their door and come back to him.

"_all we ever do is fight. We hardly agree on things." She poured._

"_So what? Couples fight. It's normal. It's sort of part of the process." He countered._

_Sucking in a breath she turned away from him._

"_Its not normal. Can't you see? We just don't fit. We're too different. All we do is hurt each other and fight."_

_He can feel the slight tremble in her voice when she said that. clenching his fists he fights the inevitable._

"_I love you. isn't that enough reason that we'll stay like this?"_

_This time she turned to face him. dried eyed, determination glimmering from her eyes._

"_No. I…..don't love you. So I don't have any reason to stay."_

_His world came crumbling down, pain and hurt imaginable pouring down to him. her words affect him that much, he realized._

"_wh-what are you talking about?" his hands now trembling from shock. _

_Letting out a nervous chuckle, he reached out to her but she but she brushed it away._

"A_ll of this is pointless. I can't make you happy nor I can stay with you forever. All the things I've told you are lies and you're stupid for believing them."_

_Her voice filled with coldness he never knew before. He can't move and face her. He only heard footsteps walking away, growing faintly until silence entered the house._

He brushed the memory away and he started his day. He follows his usual routine but without her.

Quickly, the day turned to hours but it didn't matter to Seshumaru. For he knows that, that day is no different than the others, a day without her. His precious Rin. He didn't stop his life…only he stopped living it.

"I know where Rin is." Said Inuyasha.

He looked up from the desk, not believing what he just heard.

"But what will you do after you go to her?"as if he read his thoughts.

"I'm going to take her home." He answered.

"And if she won't?" studying his older brother. Groaning, he fetched a piece of paper in his pocket and handed it to Seshumaru.

"Do whatever you want. Just don't go crying to me again, idiot."

He smiled as he watched his younger brother walked out of his office.

Seshumaru came to see her as soon as his schedule was cleared for the day.

She didn't change. She's still the same. He thought. Rin.

He went out of his car and walked towards her, making sure not to startle her.

"Rin." he said softly.

Her eyes widened as he turned to him while his heart skip a beat as he see her face again for the first time after a long time. How he missed her. From he is standing he can smell the faint scent of her old perfume.

"Seshumaru! What are you doing here?" quite unsure of what to say.

"I came to see you and to take you home. I miss you… so much. Come home with me."

She raised an eyebrow. "You came all the way here just to tell me that nonsense?" taking his words as a joke.

There's that voice again. Cold, he noted. Yet he can feel his chest tightening when she let go of those words. It pained him. Do I mean that little to you, Rin? he asked himself.

"I love you. please come home with me. I want you back." He pleaded.

"That won't make any difference at all. I'm not coming with you. you have your life and I have mine." annoyance filling her voice.

"But I love you… I want you in my life. Stay." He can feel a lump growing on his throat but he swallowed it and offered her a smile instead.

"But I don't… love you, Seshumaru. I made my choice. To leave you. Now you have to make yours. Either to get over this and hate me, forget me, or stay being pathetic, chasing after someone who already left. Whatever you choose that won't make me come back. This is goodbye, Seshumaru."

She left him staring…at her back slowly swallowed by the darkness.

_Fill me up,_

_Steam me up,_

_Hear me shout,_

_Tip me over and pour me out,_

_Do I have to cry out?_

_Can you hear me?_

_Oh just to be with you. .._

He didn't let that cold encounter with Rin change his resolve. His resolve to wait for her to stay with him...forever.

Yet every single day, he find himself missing her, pain in his chest only seems to cease when he looks at their old pictures together.

Putting away his half finished dinner he went straight to bed, fully clothed.

"Another day gone. But I'm still here, waiting for you." he whispered as he stare at her photograph. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling and found himself thinking about her again.

"What can I do to ever stop being pathetic, Rin? To just let go of you." he wondered.

_This bed it feels so cold_

_My head was led by the lies you told_

_But to this day my heart you stole,_

_In a bind left behind waiting for your call. .._

The sirens filling the kidding of tires. Muffled voices.

Seshumaru couldn't make out anything clear around him. Everything feels so far away.

Minutes before, he was driving his car headed home when a kitten jumped on the road. He turned the wheel to avoid hitting the kitten only to meet heads on with a cargo truck.

"We're losing him. His heart is failing."

"Sir. Stay with us. Don't go to the light yet. We're going to save you."

Are they talking to me? he wondered.

He heard someone shout orders but he finally gave in to the fuzziness he felt. Her name tugging in his lips.

"Hello?"

"Rin. its Kagome."

"Kagome. Its been awhile." She replied cheerfully.

"Rin. It's Seshumaru."

The tension her friend's voice stole the smile she's wearing.

"What happened? where is he?" she demanded.

She dropped the receiver and headed to her car. Her mind racing.

"Don't you dare die before I get to talk to you, you idiot." She cursed.

_I'm sorry Rin. I couldn't let you go. I didn't choose to hate you. hating you wasn't a solution, it's just an excuse from everything. And until now I'm still waiting for you…to stay with me._

_Find me outside sitting in the rain_

_My heart is breaking_

_You look at me holding on to a dream_

_That filled me long ago_

_But I'm still waiting_

_I'm still holding on. .._

_Do I have to cry out?_

_Can you hear me?_

_Do I have to cry?_

_Oh just to be with you. .._

_Authors Note: Was it okay?!..Or is it boring?!The ending was quite vague, don't you think? well anyway, thanks for reading and please review._


	2. Chapter 2: Perfect Misfit

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update reeeeaaal soon to this story. In the first place I wanted this story to be a one shot. But to please you…and since I got something inspired me to give this story a better ending…..

Here it is.

Hope you like it.

Please R&amp;R.:)

He woke up with a pain hitting his head like a drum. Looking around the room he spotted a figure slouching in the chair, asleep. He studied her for a good two minutes before realizing who it is.

He got out from his bed and walked towards her. Brushing her hair, Seshumaru tried to make himself believe that this is just a dream. For he knows, she can't be here.

"I really must have gone mad." He said to himself.

"But her hair feels so soft to be just a dream and her scent.."Bringing his face closer to smell her.

"This is one good dream." He concluded as a smile slowly found its way to his thin pale lips.

The woman started to stir without him noticing. Still holding a lock of her hair, she slowly opened her eyes and found him there, standing so close to her. They say the sweetest way to wake up is by a kiss but what about waking up and finding a man holding your hair and sniffing it?

She blinked back, shocked.

"You are supposed to be in bed." Tipping him off that she is already aware of what he is doing.

Seshumaru glanced down at her, confused.

"I didn't know people can speak so clearly in dreams." She heard him his whisper.

Sighing, she pinched him.

"That stings." Commented Seshumaru, rubbing the red mark it left behind.

"There, that confirms it." she said.

"Confirm what?" frowning at her words.

"That you're not dreaming, you childish man." She replied in a stern silky voice.

"Wha-?" taken aback. Knowing Rin would not call him that. Looking closely at the woman in front of him, he noticed lemon yellow reflecting his instead of dark brown eyes that almost looks black.

"This is turning into a nightmare." He said to himself, shaking his head in defeat.

Sighing, he went back to his bed and lay down.

"What spirit possessed you to dress up as Rin, mother?" now staring conspicuously at the older woman.

Taking off the wig, revealing her long silver hair she smiled at him, a taunting one.

"I did it out of pure heart." Still smiling.

"Pure heart?" raising his eyebrow. "by dressing up as my wife who left me?" sarcasm edging his voice.

"And that is exactly why I did it."

"whatever." he muttered with his eyes closed, closing the argument.

"You should call the doctor." He said annoyingly. Finding an excuse to drive his mother away.

"And I'll do just that." she replied, finding her way to the door.

As he heard the door closed he released another sigh. He thought he was gonna die yet there he was. He woke up and found his mother dressing up as his Rin. His brows knitted into a frown as a thought came to him.

It can't be.

She made her choice. She doesn't care about me. Or maybe she doesn't know anything about what happened that's she can't come. Or maybe she is doing something extremely important. That's why she can't come.

Random thoughts began to occupy his mind trying to convince himself or trying to find an excuse to explain the absence of his Rin. And it worked until her words echoed in his ear.

"_But I don't… love you, Seshumaru. I made my choice. To leave you. Now you have to make yours. Either to get over this and hate me, forget me, or stay being pathetic, chasing after someone who left. Whatever you choose that won't make me come to you. This is goodbye, Seshumaru." _

It only took one single memory to shatter the little hope he was trying to build. Now pain started its attack against his already battered chest.

Torture tackled his already beaten heart again. He can feel himself trapped on the wall of dejection. He knows that it's over but he can't stop himself from hoping that maybe…even just a maybe she will come back to him but now he isn't sure. The reality keeps slamming his face but he always turn a blind eye to it. Now he can really see why a lot of people say that 'ignorance is bliss.'

He should have known better. No matter much you want a person to stay that is just isn't enough to make them. Nothing is stable. Everyone leaves. It's inevitable. Fighting it is useless. Everything is headed to an ending. And it just happened that his is not a good one. Defeated he cried with no tears.

As he tries to make himself fall asleep, the door opened revealing a man wearing a white coat. An ebony haired woman tailing behind him. His mom disguising as his wife again. Until now he still can't understand the humor of his own mother. .

The question of the doctor directed to him cut off his trail of thoughts. Half-heartedly he answered all of them, his mind still trapped around Rin's words replaying nonstop in his mind.

"Do you feel pain anywhere?" asked the doctor.

"Just a drum playing in my head." he answered sarcastically. He already feels worse now the doctor is just making it worse. Why can't they just leave him alone so he can free himself from everything that's tormenting him. From the pain. From the loss of his Rin.

Seshumaru ignored the doctor and just stared at the ceiling. His eyes glazed with an unknown emotion. After hearing the door close indicating the other man's exit, he turned to the woman.

With a weak voice he told her," When will you drop the disguise and stop toying with me?"

Then. . .

Heartbeat racing rapidly.

Eyes wide with confusion and surprise as dark brown eyes mirrored his own sun colored pair.

His mind telling him that this might be his mother disguised as Rin yet again…but he knows only his Rin can look at him with soft warm eyes and the same pair who looked at him with disdain and left. Now she is standing beside his bed gazing at him as if everything that had happened is just another nightmare that ended.

"Why are you here?" he said.

"To stay." She replied simply.

"But you already left." Now even more confused.

'_How can you do this to me Rin? Just when I am ready to give up and move on, you appear and say that. As if all of that is nothing but a sick joke.'_

"I know."

"Then why? You said it yourself. We belong in two opposite worlds." Her words still crystal clear in his mind.

'_What do you really want Rin? Please you already left once. If you say that you'll stay this time but then just leave me again at the end…. I don't know if I can take the blow the second time. Don't leave me hanging again. What are you really planning?'_

Her eyes clear. Flowing with something Seshumaru cannot make out.

"We are a perfect misfit. Something that's never meant to last. We had our chances to work it out. .. but all we did is fight. ..I've said goodbye once so it won't matter if I say it again."

"So you came here to say it again?" looking at her with disbelief.

'_What' the catch Rin? I did everything to make you come back you always threw ice reply at me. What change?'_

Shaking her head she leaned down and touched his bruised cheeks and smiled.

"We are a perfect misfit but that doesn't mean I can't stay. I'll stay."

Seshumaru doesn't know which part should he be surprise more. Finding her standing beside him. Her words. Or at the moment he felt her lips touch his.

_The End_

A/FN: I hope you like it. I did it in a rush so I really would understand if you'll be disappointed. Anyway thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
